The increased emphasis on weapon system safety requires design characteristics that minimize the probability of functioning in accident environments and other circumstances other than the intended use. As part of this philosophy, a device is desired which will interrupt critical functional lines of the weapon and which can be operated only by a signal unique to the system. Previous interrupting devices did not possess this unique signal characteristic and could possibly function inadvertantly. Current devices are either inadequate in their uniqueness or are excessively complex and costly. The need therefore exists for a relatively simple device to actuate the aforementioned interrupter and which has an extremely low probability of being functioned at any time other than that intended.